Injured
by Shinju Nara
Summary: Cheng never thought he would ever be worried this much in his life but Mae Ern always like to prove him wrong. "You don't have to come and get me Cheng, I'm perfectly-" "Mae Ern, tell me the truth. Are you really not seriously injured?" /Cheng oneshot/ Cheng x OC/ R&R please/


**Disclaimer: I don't own Karate Kid.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Cheng~" Cheng furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of his girlfriend's cheery voice greeting him from the other line. She was never this cheery. "Baby, is that you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be me?"

"You're not drunk are you?" he grew more worried when he heard her laugh, "No Cheng, I'm not drunk."

He put down the notes that he was revising and leaned back against the wall, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's too early for anyone to be drinking anyway."

"Then why do you sound so happy? Did something happen?"

"Umm," Mae Ern chuckled awkwardly on the other line, "well something did happen but it's not something to be happy about." Cheng straightened up, "What do you mean?"

"I may have probably fell while running?" his eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Are you seriously injured? Where are you, I'll come pick you up right now."

"I'm totally fine, really! I'm just calling to tell you that I would be late for our study date that's all." Cheng opened his mouth to ask if she was really okay but stopped when he heard other voices from the other line.

_"Don't lie to him."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Just tell him."_

_"No."_

Cheng felt something heavy in his chest and he had a really bad feeling. He held his phone in place between his shoulder and his ear before gathering all his notes and pencils. He stuffed them into his backpack and rushed out of the library, "Mae Ern, where are you?"

"You don't have to come and get me Cheng, I'm perfectly-"

"Mae Ern, tell me the truth. Are you really not seriously injured?" there was silence before he heard his girlfriend sigh over the line, "I can't walk."

His eyes widen, "What?"

"I…I can't walk. It hurts too much and I-"

"Where are you?"

"Cheng-"

"Where are you Mae Ern?" he repeated, more sternly this time. Mae Ern sighed in defeat, "I'm at the mall just behind campus."

Cheng unlocked his car and slipped into the driver seat, tossing his bag to the back, "I'm on my way, don't move."

Mae Ern scoffed, "Not like I can anyways."

Mae Ern sighed for the nth time as she swung her feet back and forth, wincing a little when her right foot made contact with one of the legs of the high stool she was sitting on. "Stop swinging your feet."

"But I'm bored." She whined to her friend, who just gave you a look before placing a plastic bag full of ice on your foot.

Mae Ern and her two friends were just going to buy some lunch to eat before she had to go meet up with Cheng to study; never did it occur to any of them that she would trip over one of her friend's foot while running. She doesn't really remember what happened, only three things.

1\. She was running,

2\. She tripped over her friend's foot,

3\. She couldn't get up from the ground.

Then all she remembered was pain. The pain when her friends had helped her up. The pain when she tried to put pressure on her right foot. The pain of hopping around to find some place to sit before a group of juniors, who so happened to be at the right place at the right time (_thank you so much_), offered to give Mae Ern a piggyback.

It still hurt, but the brunette was feeling much better than before when she had been gasping in pain and felt like she was going to throw up.

It was probably nothing. She probably just sprained her ankle or something. She knew there were other people with far more serious injuries than hers but maybe it's because she haven't gotten injured this bad since she was a kid so the pain was new to her.

"You have to massage your foot." Her other friend reminded her and Mae Ern nodded, removing the makeshift ice pack from her foot. She pressed on the swollen bump on her foot and winced, "Fudge."

"Where's Cheng? He should have been here by now." As if on cue, the door of the little bistro that the brunette and her friends were resting in swung open. Cheng looked around frantically before his eyes landed on his girlfriend sitting next to the bar. She offered a sheepish smile and a wave.

Cheng was in front of her in a matter of seconds, hands on either side of her face as he gently turned her head one side to the other. His hands then moved to her shoulders as his eyes scanned his girlfriend from head to toe, stopping at her injured foot. He looked up at Mae Ern with worried eyes, "What happened?"

She scratched her cheek lightly, "Embarrassing story actually."

"Can you still not walk?" She shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't-" the brunette winced when she stretched her injured foot to the ground, "Yeah, I don't think I can walk."

Cheng turned to look at Mae Ern's two friends and bowed in thanks, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"No need to thank us, what are friends for? If you need to thank anyone, you should thank that junior who carried your girlfriend all the way here."

"Besides, it's kind of my fault anyways."

"Don't say that, it was an accident." Mae Ern said to her friend, offering a smile to reassure her that she was fine and she didn't blame her for what happened. Cheng hooked his arm under Mae Ern's knees and wrapped his other arm around her waist, "I best be taking her to the hospital. Thank you, really."

"It's no problem."

"I'm really sorry guys." She said with an apologetic smile, but her friends waved it off, "It's okay. Get better soon!"

"Two to three weeks? Holy shit, I didn't think it was that serious." Mae Ern whined to herself, still in shock with the news while Cheng gently put her down onto the passenger seat, making sure she didn't hit her head.

"You're kidding right? You can barely walk and you saw how swollen your foot was." Cheng spoke, before closing the passenger's door and making his way to the driver seat.

"How am I supposed to go to class tomorrow? I have a three hour lecture in the morning and that big exam afterwards." Mae Ern groaned, slumping into her seat. Cheng chuckled, leaning over to his girlfriend's side to help lock the seatbelt in before placing a peck on her cheek. "Just skip the lecture and go for the exam. I'm sure your friends would help take notes for you and I'll pick you up for lunch before dropping you off for your exam."

"Stillll." She pouted and Cheng couldn't help but laugh before his face turned serious. His hand reached for Mae Ern's and he held it tightly, "Please be more careful next time. What if you were on the road when this happened? You could have gotten run over by a car."

She sighed and nodded, squeezing his hand lightly, "I know Cheng. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be more careful next time."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Good." He pulled away and buckled his seatbelt. "So where to princess? Any request before we head home?"

She laughed and shook her head, "You're all that I need."

* * *

**I don't know what...this is...**

**Reviews are much appreciated ^^**


End file.
